


5 + 1

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I got carried away by the gay, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, don't even ask me what this is, kylo is a mess, so is hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: “I’m not afraid of a wannabe Vader in a bloody mask, Captain.”Her smirk was turning into a full-hearted laugh and the rest of the crew exchanged worried, yet exited glances.“Then it’s a bet, General. If you can trick Lord Ren into a romantic relationship with you, you will forever be known as General Hux, the man who didn’t fear anything, not even a violent-tempered Sith Lord.”************5 times Hux says something he doesn't mean and the 1 time he realizes that he actually does.





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times Hux says something he doesn't mean and the 1 time he realizes that he actually does.

Celebrations were not a thing on the Finalizer – officially.  
Neither was alcohol – officially.  
  
And usually, it was General Hux who made sure that it stayed that way. But after they – or rather he himself – had managed to get 3 three planets under control in under two days, beating their own record by more than 24 hours, it called for a round of shots.  
They were all gathered in the conference room next to the bridge, exhaustedly falling into the seats around a switched-off holo screen. Captain Phasma was handing Colonel Atlas a bottle of liquor and Colonel Opus was fetching some glasses from the cupboard nearby.  
On any other day, Hux would have given his crew stern looks for bringing alcohol to the bridge but today he just really didn’t care. He had done something remarkable today, after all!  
  
Atlas poured some liquor into the glasses Colonel Opus has set in front of him and then passed one around to everyone.  
“To us!” Opus called out and raised her glass, some golden liquid splashing out of it.  
Hux was too tired to mention the fact that it had been _him_ who had done most of the work but he let her have her moment of glory and swallowed his drink as a whole.

He should have know that it would not be done with a single round of shots and an hour later, Hux and his crew were drunk of the alcohol and high on their victory.  
“You know why that mission worked out so well?” Phasma asked and it sounded more than _y’know why sat msshn wo’out s’well?_  
Hux turned to face her.  
“Because of my exceptional planning?”  
Phasma let out a grunt and shook her head, “Because Lord Ren wasn’t with us.”  
The rest of the crew chuckled approvingly, only Hux pulled a face. If he wasn’t so drunk, he would call her out for being disrespectful.  
But instead he asked, “What do you mean?”  
“Come on,” Phasma replied and almost rolled her eyes at him, “that kid is crazy.”  
  
She had a point.  
It had taken Kylo Ren just a few hours to destroy his quarters with that bloody lightsaber _again_ after they had rebuild everything.  
“All that guy needs is a good shag,” Colonel Opus said and her hands covered her mouth in shock when she realized that she had spoken out loud. Then she fell into a fits of giggles.  
Wait, why was everyone looking at Hux now?  
  
“Maybe he needs a girlfriend,” Colonel Atlas said and shrugged his shoulders when Phasma let out a snort, “Boyfriend, then?”  
“That kid would never let anyone close to him in a trillion cycles.”  
“Just because he hasn’t let _you_ close to him doesn’t mean he’s not romantically involved. Or capable of it. I’d bet he is.”  
Phasma let out another snort, “Come on, he wouldn’t even know how to spell _romance_. But if you’re so sure of yourself, Colonel Opus, why don’t you try your luck?”  
Phasma shot the other woman a challenging look.  
“He’s definitely not my type.”  
Hux leaned back into his seat, watching the exchange between the two of them.  
“But you said you’d _bet_ on him being capable of having a romantic relationship, didn’t you? So? Wanne bet?”  
Opus stared at the Captain as if she was out of her mind.  
“Are you implying that I should fake-date Lord Ren to _prove a point_? He would surely kill anyone playing him like that within the blink of an eye.”  
Now it was Hux time to snort.  
“That’s what you think of him?”  
  
It was exactly what _he_ thought of Kylo Ren but even in his drunken state, he hated the fact that the boy wonder seemed to have such power over his crew without even being there.  
  
“Are you implying he wouldn’t?” Opus asked and laid her surprised eyes on the General, playing with the bottle of liquor in her hand. It was the third one and almost empty, showing that Hux was definitely far too drunk to say anything he wouldn’t regret in the morning.  
“I’m implying that if you’re so scared of Kylo Ren, you might have the wrong job. A scared crew is worthless.”  
There was something lighting up in Captain Phasma’s eyes that Hux didn’t like. Didn’t like at all.  
“Do you wanna bet, General?”  
That was it. The exact moment when Hux should get up and leave for bed, not returning to the bridge until there was no more alcohol flooding his veins and he was sober again, but he had never been one to turn down a challenge.  
Phasma had apparently interpreted his hesitation as a No and a triumphant smirk was gracing her face.  
“See, General. You’re just as scared as the rest of us.”  
Fury was rising in Hux’s guts at these words and he clenched his teeth.  
“I’m not afraid of a wannabe Vader in a bloody mask, Captain.”  
Her smirk was turning into a full-heartedly laugh and the rest of the crew exchanged worried, yet exited glances.  
“Then it’s a bet, General. If you can trick Lord Ren into a romantic relationship with you, you will forever be known as _General Hux, the man who didn’t fear anything, not even a violent-tempered Sith Lord._ ”  
Hearing her say it made Hux swallow.  
But he was the General, after all. He would not back down. He never had and he sure as hell would not start now because of an almost-teenager with a bucket on his head.  
He emptied another shot, as if to confirm what she had just said.

 

When Hux woke up the next morning, with possibly the worst hangover he experienced in his whole life, he almost forgot about their bet.  
Almost. It was there, tugging on the edges of his mind and he was using his refresher when the events of the last night hit him.  
He felt sick.  
_Breath_ , he told himself, _they probably forgot all about it. It was clearly a joke._  
But when he entered the bridge that day, Captain Phasma and Colonel Opus were watching him from the other side of the holo screens and so was everyone else on the bridge, even those who hadn’t even been there last night.  
Great.  
So probably the whole ship knew by now what he had said in his drunken mind and withdrawing from their bet now would only prove that he was indeed very much afraid of Ren when he was in one of his _moods_.  
Damn it, there were reasons why he didn’t allow any kind of drugs on his ship and he should have know better.

Kylo Ren would come back on the Finalizer in less than three days and until then, Hux would have almost forgotten about the bet.  
If the secret glances everyone shot him from time to time didn’t remind him of it like a gigantic count down.  
He didn’t have the slightest glue how to start any of this. Plus, he was sure that Ren would see through all of it immediately. He surely would.

When the day came and Ren came back onto the ship, there was a conference set for the evening and Hux was so not looking forward to being in the same room with the younger man whilst his whole crew would probably just be waiting for him to make a move.  
He should start it slowly, shouldn’t he?  
Just for the case that Kylo wouldn’t call him out on his bullshit right away, it would have to build naturally.  
So he didn’t spare Kylo a glance while he was reporting on their mission whenever it wasn’t necessary and waited until the room had emptied, leaving behind only himself, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma who seemed to be _busy_ with her communicator.  
But Ren was already heading out, so it was a now-or-never.  
“Ren?” Hux called after him and coughed to clear his voice.  
“Hux?” Kylo Ren sounded annoyed, as always, but Hux was used to that. He didn’t really like people either.  
“Ehm,” he made and could see Phasma watching him curiously from the corner of his eye. He swallowed and kept his chin up, trying to make out Ren’s eyes behind the mask.  
“Ehm,” he made again, “I’m glad we have you back on the ship. To be honest, I sort of missed you here.”  
He was incredibly proud of himself for not flinching in expectation of a strike. He even managed to keep a straight face.  
Ren didn’t say anything and with his helmet on, Hux couldn’t tell what he thought.  
When he eventually spoke, his voice sounded slightly different, though. But who could tell with the voice changer?  
“Is… that all, Hux?”  
Hux managed to nod hastily and Kylo Ren left without another word.  
Hux hadn’t realized that Phasma had gotten up until she was standing next to him, looking at him somehow disappointed.  
“What?” he asked and shot her a dark glance.  
She shrugged her shoulders and gathered her things from the desk.  
“Maybe he really doesn’t have a heart, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. Don't ask me what it is. I have too many feelings for them. This may turn out very soppy. You were warned.
> 
> But you CAN tell me what you think and therefore give me motivation to write faster.  
>  Thanks! xx


	2. 4

Hux hated not having the upper hand.  
And he was definitely on the way to lose it.  
After screaming “WHAT?!” when entering the bridge, the not-so-secret glances had decreased significantly but now he could hear the whispering whenever he turned his back on members of the crew and it was slowly driving him insane.  
And Captain Phasma seemed to be the head of it all. She didn’t even make the effort to hide her curious gazes, eager not to miss any interaction between him and Kylo Ren.  
Maybe it would have been somewhat easier if there actually _was_ any kind of interaction between Hux and the kid. However, Ren was not to be seen.  
He was probably hiding away in his quarters or so, testing his force or torturing some troopers or whatever else a Sith Lord was doing in their free time.  
Not even Hux could know what was going on on a ship as big as a small town, all the time.

He wasn’t sure if the fact that no one had reported any kind of destruction due to Kylo Ren was a good or a bad thing, though.  
It made him wonder if the kid was up to something.  
Like secretly murdering Hux in his sleep because he had found out what he was up to.  
Hux felt his insides freeze when the thought swept over him that Ren would probably be able to do that without even having to leave his own quarters.  
He could make it look like an accident so easily.  
But then again, he _wouldn’t_ because Kylo Ren needed the drama, the aesthetics of the evil and he would make Hux beg until his very last breath.  
Hux shivered and forced himself to keep a straight face.  
He was _not_ afraid of Kylo Ren. 

  
The end of the cycle neared and Colonel Opus was giving Hux an update on the radar techniques when each and every noise in the room died down. Which could only mean one thing.  
Hux looked up to see Kylo Ren strolling onto the bridge as if he fucking owned it.  
(Hux successfully ignored the tiny voice in his head reminding him that he, in fact, did.)  
He was wearing the bloody bucket again, his black robes floating behind him, and Hux almost rolled his eyes.

Kylo was such a drama queen.  
And yet, Hux could not deny that it had its effect: the temperature in the room seemed to drop heavily and Hux thought he could hear the fizzing of Ren’s lightsaber, even though it was fixed on his belt. From the way that he walked, Hux guessed that Ren was angry but when was he ever not?  
  
“Why does he always wear that damn mask, though?” he asked himself and only when Colonel Opus shrugged her shoulders, he realized that he had spoken out loud.  
“Maybe he thinks he’s ugly? I’ve only seen him once without the helmet and, you know, I could understand him,” she whispered and Hux’s eyes widened at hear words, while something in his chest seemed oddly out of place. But the sensation was gone a second later and he squinted his eyes at the Colonel. Was that how his crew spoke of him, too, when he couldn’t hear it?  
Maybe he would punish her for it later.  
  
“Hux,” Ren barked from the other side of the bridge and came closer with huge steps.  
The General clasped his hands together behind his back and straightened his spine.  
“Ren?”  
 The younger one came to stop right in front of Hux, far too close for his liking. It made him feel trapped between Kylo’s broad body and the steering consoles behind his back.  
Hux knew that Ren only had a few centimetres on him, but the helmet added to it and made him feel out of control.  
“What do you want?” he managed to spit out and kept his gaze fixed on where he supposed were Ren’s eyes.  
“More space,” Kylo Ren answered and his voice sounded too flat and mechanic due to the voice changer in his helmet.  
Hux lips formed a smirk, “More space? You cannot be serious. You already got the better parts of our storage hall for your… _training_ and now you say you need _more space_?”  
Ren simply nodded.  
“Yes.”  
Hux let out a snort, “Well, then get yourself your own ship, Kylo.”  
  
Everyone else on the bridge let out startled hiss, apparently including Kylo Ren but the helmet changed its sound.  
“What did you just say to me?” he said and not even the mask could hide that his voice was trembling from fury. Hux could feel his heart beating in his throat and somehow he blamed Opus for all of this but couldn’t say why. And Phasma, of course.  
But he was already in the thick of things so what could he do, really?  
“I said that there isn’t more space on this ship that you can claim, Kylo Ren. We need it for things that are actually useful.”  
Ren’s voice was dangerously low when he spoke again, like the calm before a storm, “Did you just say to me that the force is useless?”  
He empathized his last word by running his fist down on the holo board next to him, shattering it into a million little pieces of chrome.  
No one was looking their way now anymore, not even Opus, who was standing right beside Hux.  
“I said that it isn’t useful, _yet_ and we need the rooms for other things. Plus, I’m not arguing with someone that has a freaking bucket on his head.”  
Hux didn’t know where _that_ was coming from but it left him behind somewhat relieved to finally have it out in the open. That was, until he spotted all the tension in Kylo Ren’s shoulders, reminding him of a predator that was only waiting for the right moment to kill his prey.  
It was too late now, anyway.  
  
“Seriously, why are you wearing it all the time? It’s not like you need it. You have a perfectly fine voice and you’re a handsome young man, so…”  
There was complete and utter silence on the whole bridge, only the sound of the engine could be heard. Hux realized that his whole crew was looking at them again, disbelief gracing their faces.  
And then everyone in the room, including Hux, flinched when Kylo’s hands shot up, ready to rip the Generals head off or split his body in two with the lightsaber.  
Hux closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for the pain to come, thinking that he should at least put up a fight and die in dignity.  
But when the strike didn’t come, not a second later and not 5, he slowly cracked open an eye and eventually the other one, too.  
His mouth fell open.  
Kylo Ren had not lifted his hand to kill him, instead he was nestling with the clasp of his helmet, failing a few times to open the seal with his dark gloves on.  
It was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop, the noise of Kylo’s glove scratching over the material of his helmet the only sound in the room.  
And then it came off with a sibilant, as if an airtight door had been opened.  
Ren tucked the helmet under his arm and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair that had clung to the skin of his neck.  
“Better?” Ren asked and from the corner of his eye, Hux spotted some crewmembers staring at their leaders slack-jawed.  
His eyes were so dark that Hux could not tell where his pupils ended and iris began, and from so close, he could almost count Ren’s lashes.  
His gaze swept over Kylo’s face, taking in this rare sight and then he realized that Ren looked somewhat different from how he had him in mind.  
His skin wasn’t as pale as usual, which made look a little more alive, because-  
  
Wait.  
Was Ren blushing?  
  
The red spots on Kylo’s prominent cheekbones caught Hux’s gaze and Ren seemed to notice his stare, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
“Hux,” the other man said when he kept his mouth shut and Hux wondered whether Kylo Ren always spoke with so many emotions in his tone. And if the mask simply swallowed all of it.  
Ren broke the eye contact as soon as Hux met his gaze and the General couldn’t stop himself from smirking.  
_Interesting_ , he thought and kept his face straight, waiting for Ren to look at him again.  
“Better,” Hux eventually said and the tension in Kylo’s posture eased away at once, as if that was exactly what he had been waiting for.  
_Interesting_ , Hux thought again and his eyes found Phasma’s stare from the other side of the bridge. She was grinning alarmingly smug.  
“You...” he started and cleared his throat with a cough, “get your extra space. Go talk to Atlas, he’s in charge of the storage rooms at the moment.”  
  
Hux had never before realized just how expressive Kylo Ren’s dark eyes were and he began to think that he would maybe wear a bucket on his head too, if he were such an open book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *secretly watches you reading this from behind the corner*
> 
> What do you think?  
> Any ideads/wishes what else Hux could say to Ren that he doesn't mean (eheeeem)


End file.
